


Teething Troubles

by The_Shy_One



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Teething, baby troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Matt struggles on why his daughter will not stop whimpering despite finding nothing that would cause her to do so.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Teething Troubles

He held her close to his body as her whimpers continued at her supposed pain that he couldn’t find. There were no bumps, bruises or cuts on her body and no dangerous fever that would force Matt to take his daughter to the hospital. A bit more drool that he had come to expect, but nothing that would worry him or Frank over the last week that this started up. (Though he doubted Frank could be all that worried when the man had left for a mission a day or so after their daughter started to do this.)

Except Matt was worried, he couldn’t find the reason why she was whimpering. She was obviously hurting somewhere, but there was nothing that he could find that would help him soothe her. He even tried to muffle her surroundings despite knowing that she didn’t have his powers due to her being adopted. Truly Matt was at the end of his rope to even get that thought into his head and try it to be on the safe side.

Matt tried rocking her a bit, absentmindedly humming something to momentarily stop her whimpers as they walked around the apartment. The sun was barely reaching noon and yet, he knew both him and Isabella were tired. But she wouldn’t stay asleep no matter what he did. She kept waking up and whimpering, never quite crying, but still in enough pain to try and tell Matt something, to get him to do something about it. (And it hurt him to know that he couldn’t. That he couldn’t figure out what was causing it in the first place.)

As he made another round around the living room, a knock was heard against the door. Continuing to rock her, Matt went to answer. He heard the familiar heartbeat of Maggie, figuring she was here to visit. Maybe Frank was worried enough and somehow had gotten David to send a message to the nun to check-in, to make sure their daughter wasn’t causing him to go crazy.

A deep breath in to steady himself and then opened the door one-handedly, still managing to rock his daughter while doing so. “Maggie.” He said, hearing her footsteps as she entered the apartment.

“Matt,” She said back in the same way, looking over his way. “I see you’re dealing with a crisis.”

“You could say that.”

Based on the image he was getting, she was tilting her head, similar to when he lived in the orphanage with her and the other nuns. It was disapproving in a sense, but there was a touch of humour to the huff of air she let out. “Don’t let this get to you, it’ll be over soon.”

“It will be once I figure out why she’s whimpering. Hasn’t stopped for a week and I’m struggling to understand why it started.” Matt knew his tone was biting, but he didn’t care when he was struggling to figure out what was wrong.

A moment of silence, but there was a change to Maggie that said she was taking him seriously. She moved closer, her hands reaching out for his daughter. Matt stopped rocking her and let the nun look her over. The whimpering started up again, but he knew it was what needed to happen in order to know what was causing in.

At some point, Maggie moved her hand into his daughter’s mouth. Her heartbeat changed for a single moment, discovering something that wasn’t apparent to him. “Ah, I see what her issue is. She’s teething.”

“Teething?”

“She’s at that age to do it, didn’t you read anything about this?” 

Slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t gotten too far in his readings about this (so much between that, adoption, running Nelson & Murdock and Daredevil all at once), Matt mumbled no.

There was amusement on the nun’s face as she took Isabella into her arms. “Whenever Frank comes back, I think you should get him to go buy some teething rings to help soothe her gums. In the meantime, just use a washcloth to relieve some of her pain.”

He listened as she leads him to the kitchen to demonstrate what he should do. The few moments Maggie pressed a washcloth to his daughter’s gum and she quieted down were blessed enough for him hitch his breath at how easy it was to help her. Maggie continued to hold onto his daughter as he seemed to have a momentary breakdown at this.

“It’s not your fault Matt,” She said quietly. “Not many first time parents can catch this soo easily even with the knowledge of when it could happen. “

“But I should have known after going through every other possibility.” He said.

“Don’t focus on that, focus on helping her get through this.”

He could only mumble his answeres as she handed his daughter back to him. When the nun disappeared, he held her close to his body again, telling her promises that this would be over at some point.

__________________

It was the dead of night when Matt heard the familiar heartbeat coming down from the roof. Frank quietly made his way towards the couch where Matt was laying on his back, cradling his daughter to his chest so that she could get some sort of sleep in between the surges of pain.

The other man ran a hand through his hair as he kneeled down to press a kiss to both his forehead and his daughter’s. “Awake, Red?”

“Yes. Finally figured out why she had been whimpering.”

“Yeah? What was it?”

“Teething. She’s started to teeth, Frank.”

There was only a hum of understanding from the man as he turned his attention towards their daughter. “Which means you’ll need to get her some teething rings so we don’t have to keep washing wash clothes to help her.”

“Alright, can do that in the morning. Why don’t I take her so you get some rest?”

“Don’t you need that more than me?” Matt questioned as he slowly moved to sit up. His daughter barely stirred as he did this. (Such an improvement from the last week that he could weep over it.)

“I figured with dealing with her teething unknowingly all this week, I should take over. Didn’t do much besides the usual anyway.” Frank said, carefully taking Isabella into his arms. Then quietly admitted,” I also missed her.”

Matt couldn’t help the smile that came over his face at that. He should have known Frank would worry about his daughter, that he would be just as soft as caring as he had been ( _ ‘Would,’ _ a voice said in the back of his mind _ ,’ Would have been if they were still alive. _ ’) to his other children, Lisa and Frank Jr.

“Fine, I concur Frank. I’m sure you know what to do.”

“Yeah, I do Red. Just get some sleep, I’m sure Foggy misses you around that office of yours.”

“Fine, fine, don’t have to guilt me.” There was no bite to these words, the type of playful teasing that he could only manage with Frank. He pressed a kiss to Frank’s temple, wishing him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> So first time ever writing for this ship, so hopefully I did well. (Of course, I start with something like this to enter into such a ship lol.) But I figured I should do this idea since it popped into my head and here we are.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
